Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment
by Adalas
Summary: Dans leurs chasses aux criminels, Sherlock et John sont complémentaires... mais, il arrive qu'un imprévu survienne... (présence de deux fins alternatives).
1. Chapter 1

****Un petit OS angst au thème mainte fois traité et que j'avais déjà abordé dans l'un de mes OS mais que j'ai revisité d'une manière**** ** **assez sombre et violente, d'où le rating T.**** ** **J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. :)****

 ** **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

 _ _Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veillez laisser un message après le...__

Voilà pourquoi il préférait les messages aux appels !

L'homme raccrocha brusquement, étouffant dans l'œuf la voix robotique insupportablement agaçante tout en jurant dans sa barbe. Les échos de sa voix profonde se réverbéraient contre les murs de béton nus et délabrés. L'écran éteint n'éclairait plus l'individu qui se retrouva dans les ténèbres du vieil entrepôt...

Mais bon sang ! Que fichait donc son ami ?!

Les indications et l'heure du rendez-vous étaient pourtant on ne peut plus clairs !

Pas assez apparemment... ou alors son ami n'avait pas reçu son message... merci la technologie qui ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'elle le désirait !...

Soudain, un froissement de veste se fit entendre, mêlé à de discrets claquements de chaussure et une lueur faiblarde d'une lampe de poche. Il était évident que le nouveau venu ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque mais c'était sans compter sur la vue perçante et l'ouïe fine soigneusement entretenues et développées de l'individu qui se cachait dans le noir.

Ce dernier se servait de l'obscurité comme un magicien utilisait une cape pour disparaître sous les yeux de son public... si ce n'était qu'à cet instant précis, il n'y avait aucun public... enfin techniquement, il __aurait__ _dû_ y en avoir un pour assister au grand final de plusieurs jours de travail mais... force était de constater qu'il était en retard...

C'était un petit détail certes mais un détail qui avait le pouvoir de faire grincer les dents de l'homme enveloppé de ténèbres...

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour focaliser son esprit sur la cible mouvante qui passait devant lui, totalement ignorante de sa présence.

L'ignorance de sa proie était la clé.

C'était souvent le cas d'ailleurs : prise par surprise, aussi forte soit-elle, elle était incapable de lui résister bien longtemps. L'homme avait peaufiné sa technique pendant des années. Désormais, il faisait partie des prédateurs – et il aimait ça.

C'était juste regrettable que personne ne soit là pour le voir !...

Un coup violent porté à l'arrière de sa tête coupa le fil de ses pensées narcissiques. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober. Ses oreilles teintaient désagréablement tandis que sa vue se brouillait. Il tomba à genoux puis sur le ventre. Avant qu'il ne perde conscience il entraperçut un troisième protagoniste qui rejoignait sa proie. Pendant une fraction de seconde il crut que c'était son ami mais la voix stridente qui lui parvint démentit cet espoir...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

\- Bon sang, décroche ! grinça John quand, pour la sixième fois consécutive, le portable de Sherlock sonna dans le vide.

 _ _Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veillez laisser un message après le...__

\- Mais va chier ! cracha le soldat après la voix monocorde du répondeur.

En soi le fait qu'une personne ne réponde pas _fissa_ au téléphone n'avait rien de dramatique mais là, il s'agissait de Sherlock.

Sherlock où l'homme qui répondait plus vite que son ombre juste pour prouver qu'il avait les réflexes et l'esprit les plus rapides à la détente.

D'ordinaire, si son ami voulait lui faire parvenir une information ou une « _demande »_ et non un « _ordre »_ comme John tentait – tant bien que mal – de se convaincre, son colocataire avait recourt aux textos. Or, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Un petit rien qui avait le don de troubler John car, avec Sherlock, il n'y avait jamais de petit rien : tout était soigneusement calculé.

Une pratique aussi agaçante qu'elle était utile. Tout comme l'habitude de Sherlock de faire cavalier seul malgré le duo complémentaire qu'il faisait avec l'ancien militaire, à ceci près que cette dernière n'avait rien d'utile.

Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure...

Tandis qu'il marchait pour rentrer chez lui avec le vague espoir que Sherlock soit au 221B en proie à l'une de ses manies bizarre mais – heureusement – peu courante de snober son portable, il sentit une vibration dans sa poche.

\- Pas trop tôt ! grogna-t-il en sortant l'appareil, persuadé que sa tête de nœud de colocataire s'était enfin décidé à lui répondre.

Il fronça les sourcils à la fois inquiet et intrigué lorsqu'il lut le message qui énonçait une adresse suivit d'un lien vers une vidéo. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sherlock que de lui envoyer des vidéos... Il ouvrit le lien et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Malgré le soir qui tombait sur Londres, la vidéo était tellement sombre qu'il dut faire barrage de sa main à la luminosité ambiante pour distinguer ce qui se passait sur le petit écran.

Ce qu'il y vit fit refluer le sang de son visage et stopper ses pas, le laissant debout, figé au milieu du trottoir, forçant les passants à louvoyer pour l'éviter :

Sur une chaise était assis un homme attaché et menotté, la tête baissée sur sa poitrine. Ses vêtements étaient lacérés et ensanglantés. Sa peau diaphane striée de traînées de sang qui coulaient jusque sur le sol, formant des flaques macabres. Vu la quantité de sang qu'il perdait, il n'était pas loin de passer de vie à trépas... Quelques lanternes éclairaient la scène, leurs lumières dévoilant des murs de béton nus ainsi qu'un autre homme debout derrière le malheureux ligoté apparemment inconscient. Les avant-bras couvert de sang, une lame de rasoir dans chaque main, l'homme regardait l'objectif de la caméra, le visage impassible comme si torturer des gens faisait partie de son quotidien. Il semblait tout droit sortit d'un thriller à bas budget. Mais pourtant la scène était bien réelle...

La caméra trembla tandis qu'un troisième protagoniste invisible la rapprochait des lanternes posées à même le sol et de l'homme qui agonisait sur sa chaise trempée de son propre sang.

Le souffle de John eut un raté lorsqu'il reconnu le prisonnier inconscient.

Sherlock !

Le bourreau, l'homme que Sherlock traquait depuis une semaine rangea délicatement ses lames dans un petit étui qu'il venait de sortir de sa veste. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix aux intonations basses vibra dans les hauts-parleurs du portable du médecin.

\- Dr Watson, je présume. Votre ami nous a causé pas mal de contretemps, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion avec un vague geste de la main en direction du détective inanimé. Mais nous avons résolu ce petit problème. Sherlock ne nuira plus à personne puisque je doute qu'il survive à ses blessures. Votre esprit limité me considère très probablement comme un monstre mais je veux vous prouver qu'il n'en est rien... du moins... pas tout à fait, acheva-t-il dans un sourire qui retroussa faiblement la commissure de ses lèvres. Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il en fixant de ses yeux sombres la caméra, je vous donne l'adresse pour que vous puissiez retrouver votre ami. Après tout, c'était un homme brillant : il mérite d'avoir des funérailles dignes de son intellect. Quand vous retrouverez votre ami qui joue au limier, nous serons déjà loin. Tic tac, tourne l'heure, Dr Watson.

L'homme se tue et fit signe à son comparse invisible d'arrêter l'enregistrement. L'écran du portable n'afficha plus rien hormis l'icône replay.

L'anesthésie suffocante provoquée par la vison d'un Sherlock moribond ne dura pas. John inhala profondément pour garder la tête froide : surtout ne pas se laisser dominer par les émotions. Ses yeux virent une voiture noire aisément reconnaissable s'avancer sur la route qu'il longeait et, dans un réflexe qu'il avait acquis de son ami, il leva impérieusement la main et hurla :

\- Taxi !

Le véhicule s'arrêta à son niveau. Il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle en donnant l'adresse au conducteur avec l'ordre de faire le plus vite possible. Le chauffeur hocha la tête et fit rugir le moteur de son taxi. A la vue du visage dur de John et vue l'endroit où le blond lui avait demandé de le conduire, le conducteur avait dû comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence bien réelle, et non d'un quelconque désir impatient d'aller toujours plus vite pour simplement rentrer chez soi...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

A moitié conscient, Sherlock observait de ses yeux vitreux la lueur faiblarde des lanternes. Ses proies s'étaient retournées contre lui et il n'avait rien vu, rien anticipé : lui le prédateur suprême, il s'était fait berné ! L'enquête avait été banale même si très longue et l'homme à attraper suffisamment intéressant pour tromper son ennui mais guère plus... et pourtant rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Comme quoi...

Si son corps consciencieusement mis en pièce ne le faisait pas tant souffrir, il aurait pu en rire mais rien ne filtra de ses lèvres tailladées.

Il sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rauque et sifflante. Ses battements de cœur ralentirent. Il avait froid mais il n'avait plus assez de force pour frissonner. Son énergie s'était échappée de son corps en même temps que son sang.

Il allait y rester.

Ses blessures étaient trop graves.

Il avait perdu trop de sang.

C'était un constat.

Un simple constat : il allait y rester.

Sherlock savait que ses bourreaux avait envoyé un message à John mais son ami, malgré toute la célérité dont il pouvait faire preuve, ne sera pas assez rapide pour venir le secourir. Et quand bien même Sherlock survivrait jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, il lui faudrait attendre que les secours arrivent puis l'emmènent à l'hôpital.. En définitive, ses chances de s'en sortir étaient proches du 0%...

Seul dans la semi-pénombre, à moitié nu, enveloppé de son propre sang caillé, le détective n'avait pas peur de la mort. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu peur ? C'était une vieille amie qu'il côtoyait souvent. Une partenaire de danse même avec qui il valsait au rythme des aléas de son travail et des prises de drogue durant sa jeunesse.

Non, Sherlock n'avait résolument pas peur de mourir.

Mourir était le lot de tous.

Lui compris.

Cependant, s'il ne craignait pas le trépas, il éprouvait malgré tout des regrets.

Oui.

Lui, le sociopathe auto-proclamé sentait son cœur moribond se serrer dans un étau nommé « remord ».

Et le démon « remord » à cet instant était associé à un nom. Un nom banal pour un homme qui n'avait rien de banal : John.

Sherlock se doutait de la manière dont réagirait John lorsqu'il découvrirait son cadavre : la peur, l'angoisse, la colère, le chagrin, l'écartèlement entre larmes et le besoin viscéral de se venger.

John qui l'insultera pour l'avoir laissé sur le carreau. John qui sera le seul à qui il manquera.

Sherlock voudrait être désolé pour John mais, au fond de lui, il ne l'était pas. Le détective savait à quel point l'homme qu'il chassait pouvait être dangereux. Et il en avait eu la preuve. Il savait aussi que John était tout à fait apte à se défendre mais il n'avait pas voulu le mettre en danger plus que nécessaire. Ce n'était pas le rôle de John de se mettre en danger mais le sien. C'était Sherlock le détective qui cherchait le danger pour tromper l'ennui. John était médecin son rôle était de sauver des vies, pas d'en détruire en commençant par la sienne. Et même si son ami avait un péché mignon pour l'adrénaline, Sherlock ne voulait pas mettre plus que nécessaire la vie de son unique ami en danger.

Il ne le pouvait plus.

Une seule fois durant son amitié avec l'ancien militaire, il avait vu John grièvement blessé et il se souvenait que trop bien du mélange d'horreur, de peur et de colère dans lequel il avait manqué de se noyer. Ne pas savoir si son John allait vivre ou mourir... être conscient qu'il avait manqué d'envoyer son ami à la mort parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la tête à se préoccuper de la sécurité de son docteur et que John savait se défendre donc... il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'aventure tourne mal... et pourtant...

Fort heureusement, tout avait fini par revenir dans l'ordre mais la leçon avait été inscrite au fer rouge dans l'esprit du limier :

La vie de John lui était trop précieuse pour la risquer dans une enquête sans grand intérêt.

Dans son agonie, le détective eut un petit sourire. Si seulement John savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas emmené avec lui... si seulement John savait pourquoi Sherlock avait tenté de le prévenir qu'une fois sûr d'avoir la situation bien en main... si seulement... John n'avait pas fait de lui un être humain qui se soucie des autres... le médecin avait brisé son amure protectrice de détachement et de froideur, le conduisant à sa perte... mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... jamais... pourquoi ? Parce que c'était John. Tout simplement...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Tandis que les rues défilaient à toute allure, John devait se maîtriser pour ne pas s'agiter sur son siège. Il savait que tenter de rappeler sur le portable de Sherlock serait inutile. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était contrôler le magma en fusion de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

Il éprouvait beaucoup de choses dont la peur de perdre son ami et d'arriver en retard mais l'émotion qui dominait était la fureur.

Oh oui ! La colère brute et violente envers ceux qui s'en étaient pris à son ami et lui avaient fait assister à la scène.

La colère envers Sherlock qui se croyait tellement supérieur à quiconque qu'il pensait avoir besoin de personne. Quand John le retrouverait et il __le__ _retrouverait_ , Sherlock passera un sale quart d'heure ! Parole de John Watson !

Les immeubles de Londres laissèrent la place à des entrepôts plus où moins en bon état. Certains semblaient être régulièrement utilisés tandis que d'autres, délabrés, paraissaient désaffectés. Combien de fois John et Sherlock avait couru – ensemble – entre les murs de béton à la poursuite d'un criminel qui tentait désespérément de leur échapper ?

Mais cette fois, John allait courir seul.

Et il n'allait pas pourchasser un criminel mais rejoindre Sherlock.

Les rôles étaient inversés.

Mais si John s'était fait à de nombreuses reprises, enlevé, il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir avec rien de plus grave que quelques écorchures et contusions... sans doute parce que, à chaque fois, Sherlock était arrivé à temps...

Le taxi s'arrêta.

John paya le conducteur et se jeta hors de la voiture sans un mot. Il entendit vaguement le taxi faire demi-tour tandis qu'il longeait au pas de course les entrepôts, priant pour arriver à temps. Vue l'état dans le lequel était Sherlock dans la vidéo, John ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de prendre son temps.

 _ _Tic tac, tourne l'heure.__ _.. la petite phrase de comptine qui avait décidé Sherlock à se lancer dans l'affaire. Cette même phrase qui le faisait à son tour, courir..._

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Le silence était pesant.

Les lumières des lanternes, toujours aussi froides et intangibles.

 _ _Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veillez laisser un message après le...__

La voix tant haïe mourut dans l'esprit léthargique du détective avec la résonance propre au souvenir. Si seulement John avait décroché... peut-être que les choses se seraient mieux déroulées ?

Sherlock détestait les imprévus... ces grains de sable dans le mécanisme de ses plans soigneusement orchestrés...

Mais au moins, le soldat était en sécurité.

C'était toujours ça...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

John s'arrêta un bref instant devant une porte en métal qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. C'était là. Il en était persuadé sans pour autant avoir les moyens pour en être sûr.

Une pensée fugitive traversa son esprit en ébullition : il n'avait pas son Browning avec lui si jamais les salopards étaient encore là.

 _ _Pas grave, je les truciderai à mains nues !__ pensa-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans sa tête avec des intonations bestiales.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Le son grinçant d'une porte brusquement ouverte frappa ses tympans sans pour autant tirer une réaction au moribond.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et n'eut pas la force de les rouvrir.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

L'entrepôt était désert à l'exception d'une silhouette avachie sur une chaise métallique.

John se précipita vers son ami ligoté. Il s'appela mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il s'en doutait. Il tata doucement le corps charcuté et frissonna d'horreur en sentant cette peau atrocement pâle, si froide. Des paillettes de sang séché s'accrochèrent à ses paumes moites d'angoisse. Il s'agenouilla, tentant de faire abstraction de ses genoux qui baignaient dans le sang de Sherlock. Il saisit le visage livide et amorphe de son ami entre ses mains qui se voulaient fermes. Il tata son pouls mais ne le trouva pas.

L'horreur monta d'un cran mais le contrôle de John la maintenait encore en laisse.

Délicatement, il détacha le limier, le pris dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le sol froid et dur, ses yeux firent la liste des blessures de son ami tandis qu'il sortait son portable de sa poche pour composer le numéro des secours. Il savait qu'ils arriveraient trop tard mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants à pleurer sur le corps meurtri de son ami. Il n'était pas dans un film ou une fiction mais dans la réalité...

Il raccrocha après avoir donné les renseignements nécessaires et se démena sur le corps de son ami.

Une petite voix lui disait qu'il était trop tard. Que son ami n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Que leur amitié prenait fin avec la mort du grand génie. Que c'était ridicule d'avoir appelé les secours.

Qui avait-il à sauver ?

Personne.

C'était fini.

Il était médecin ; il savait quand il avait des chances de sauver une vie et quand il était trop tard. Être médecin ne signifiait être un faiseur de miracle.

L'heure ne tournait plus : les aiguilles étaient figées sur l'heure du trépas.

Mais John chassa rageusement cette voix parasite.

Il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies dans des conditions bien plus déplorables alors il allait sauver son ami. Il était inenvisageable de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Sherlock allait y rester. C'était Monsieur-mot-de-la-fin et une fois n'est pas coutume, il tardait à John de voir le regard supérieur et arrogant qui dirait « Je m'en sort toujours John, je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvé ! »...

De même qu'il tardait à John de hurler sur Sherlock pour lui remonter le bretelles et lui apprendre à le laisser – lui le vétéran chevronné – derrière lui.

Les bruits mats de ses mains sur la poitrine en lambeaux rythmaient le silence...

 ** **Épilogue****

Le soleil brillait dans son ciel bleu où quelques nuages cotonneux se prélassaient. Il faisait bon et une légère brise faisait frisonner les feuilles émeraudes des arbres. En somme c'était une belle journée... ça __aurait dû__ être une belle journée pour John...

Le soldat se tenait debout, le dos raide, les mâchoires serrées à en avoir mal avec dans le cœur une atroce impression de déjà vu... Son esprit était comme vidé. Vidé ? Oui, entre autre... John était hébété, peinant à accepter la réalité et, la lumière radieuse de cette douce journée de printemps ne l'aidait pas.

Pas plus que la pierre de marbre noir où brillait le nom de son ami...

Un oiseau passa dans le ciel, se dirigeant d'est en ouest comme la course du temps.

Tic tac, tourne l'heure mais la pendule de John s'était figée en même temps que celle de Sherlock.

* * *

 **…** ** **Oui, c'est la fin d'un OS angst qui se termine mal... et, il faut le dire : très prévisible mais j'avais envie d'une fin un peu brute de décoffrage.****

 ** **Alors, c'est la première fois que je réussis à faire mourir Sherlock... je sais, je suis horrible et je sais que bcp préfèrent les happy end...****

 ** **C'est pour ça qu'il est fort possible que je fasse une fin alternative qui se finisse bien... enfin, c'est à vous de me dire si vous voulez rester avec la mort de Sherlock... ou pas !****


	2. Épilogue et fin alternatifs

**La fin alternative a été votée à l'unanimité donc la voici. A noter que tout le reste de la fic reste valable, seul l'épilogue a changé dans cette version où Sherlock ne meurt pas.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Des néons blancs...

Des murs blancs...

Un carrelage blanc avec des joints noirs qui faisaient tressauter le lit.

Des bruits et des voix impérieuses... dont une familière...

Des visages sans traits en contre-plongée...

Une singulière impression de flottement léthargique et de mouvement...

Puis la lumière céda la place à l'obscurité... encore une fois...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Une profonde inspiration souleva sa poitrine et Sherlock ouvrit laborieusement les yeux. Il grimaça en sentant son corps anesthésié complètement groggy qui refusait de lui répondre. Péniblement, il leva la main pour arracher la canule nasale qui lui obstruait les narines.

Une main chaude s'enroula autour de son poignet.

La prise était à la fois puissante, ferme et douce accompagnée par l'injonction :

\- T'en as encore besoin Sherlock.

Ce dernier reconnut sans peine cette poigne et ce ténor.

Il cligna des paupières, sa vision vitreuse devenant de plus en plus claire à chaque battement de cils. Le visage à la fois inquiet et soulagé de John apparut dans toute sa netteté.

Les iris gris passèrent sur les traits de son ami, relevant le teint blafard, les cernes noirâtres et les yeux bleus injectés de sang qui témoignaient d'un manque criant de sommeil. Les cheveux blonds en bataille, le début de barbe dorée qui commençait à manger le visage de l'ancien soldat, ainsi que le col de chemise tâché de transpiration étaient autant d'indices qui démontraient que John n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire un brin de toilette. Les épaules étaient encore un peu tendues, signe de la profonde angoisse qui avait étreint le médecin militaire.

\- Sherlock ? Comment tu te sens ?

La question de John mis fin à l'examen du détective alité. Détective qui fronça les sourcils. Comment se sentait-il ? Eh bien ! Comme quelqu'un qui s'était fait mettre en pièce et avait manqué de peu de passer de vie à trépas !

\- Ça va, John. Tu peux te détendre, je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvé, lui répondit le baryton rauque.

Aux yeux de Sherlock, il était évident que John avait besoin de relâcher la pression. Son ami lâcha son poignet qui retomba sur la couverture. Le médecin se leva et le limier vit que sa mauvaise jambe était raide : signe d'épuisement émotionnel.

Sherlock savait pourquoi John s'était mis dans un tel état.

Son ami avait eu peur pour lui parce qu'il _tenait_ à lui.

Le sociopathe en avait parfaitement conscience : l'affection que lui témoignait son John se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Cependant, il ne parvint pas à endiguer le puissant flux d'émotion qui lui tordit les tripes.

John n'avait pas à se mettre dans cet état.

Du moins pas pour lui.

Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme son John...

Malgré les anti-douleur qui le ralentissaient, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour penser à tout ceci. Les réflexions s'enchaînant à une vitesse vertigineuse que seul John parvint à freiner.

\- Sherlock ? appela-t-il de nouveau en croisant les bras.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Le blessé soupira :

\- Oui, John, je m'en souviens.

\- Tu es donc au courant que, dès que tu seras sur pieds, je vais te faire la peau pour m'avoir laissé en plan espèce de connard inconscient !

Les lèvres de Sherlock se retroussèrent dans un faible sourire. Les insultes de John avaient le don d'arriver aux moments les plus inattendus. Une facette de la personnalité du soldat qui l'amusait.

\- Me renvoyer à l'hôpital alors que je viens d'en sortir serait contre-productif, John.

\- Ce serait surtout bon pour mes nerfs !... Au fait, les détraqués qui t'ont trucidé ont été retrouvés et tués. Je te laisse deviner par qui.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil arriver et lui embrumer l'esprit.

\- Mycroft... souffla-t-il.

\- Exact, répondit John, sa voix ne devenant plus qu'un lointain vrombissement. Lui aussi rêve de te faire la peau mais ce sera pour plus tard. Repose-toi maintenant.

Cette dernière phrase fut accompagnée par une brève caresse dans ses boucles brunes.

Contact rassurant, protecteur qui ne faisait regretter en rien les agissements de Sherlock.

A quoi avait-il estimé ses chances de survie déjà ? A 0% ?

Il ne croyait pas en la magie mais... il devait bien reconnaître que John était un faiseur de miracle...

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors, ce happy end sied mieux aux cœurs sensibles ? :p**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cette version alternative vous aura plu !**

 **Au passage, je ne remercierai jamais assez ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, à savoir :**

 **Elie Bluebell , Morgan Terri Befan, CrystalGSS, marianclea, Jehanne Aurélianis**


End file.
